


Russian Chill

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four women spend a night in Russia, all in one room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alidiabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/gifts).



**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x11 _Diplomatic Relations_  
 **Pairing:** hint at Bridget/Dean and Colette/Dean

* * *

“I do hope the heating will work better than the plumbing.” Bridget said as she took off her uniform jacket when the women were getting ready for the night.

“I am sure you will not have a problem with being too cold.” Colette’s voice came from the other corner of the room as the French woman closed her trunk and put it under her bed.

Kate stared at her two friends, completely stunned. Was this actually happening right now? She had never seen Bridget and Colette fight. Actually, she had never seen Colette like this before, with this low simmering anger that was just waiting to boil over. Well, okay, she had seen it before, once, the same time she had realized that the other woman did indeed possess a temper and that the “speaks four languages” did indeed also extend to curse words. But that had been when she had been ranting about some man, never had Kate seen Colette aim her anger directly at someone when that person was around.

In that moment, the bathroom door opened and Laura stepped out, holding her toothbrush.

“I almost forgot, I asked the hospitality lady if she could put Red Square on the list.” the blond American declared, frowning lightly when Kate turned her head to stare at her like she had lost her mind. “I thought it would be nice.” she added softly, noticing that Colette and Bridget were glaring at each other from across the room. “I’m done.” Laura told them, walking over to her bed.

“Colette, why don’t you go ahead?” Kate prompted her friend, breathing a sigh of relief when the French woman disappeared into the bathroom. The redhead flinched when Colette slammed the door shut behind her, though she could understand it.

“Well, that was charming.” Bridget muttered under her breath, shimmying out of her uniform skirt.

“Don’t start.” Kate begged her, shaking her head as she tried to find her PJs. Sooner or later, she would have to disappear into the bathroom, and just trust that the two rivals wouldn’t devour each other in the time she was gone. Or worse, devour poor Laura. Kate tilted her head at her oblivious sister, watching as she rubbed some cream onto her knees, humming a song under her breath.

“You like the Beatles?” Bridget perked up when she recognized the melody. Laura looked at the other woman as if she was surprised that Bridget had actually spoken to her.

“Um, yes?” she muttered, frowning lightly.

“I didn’t think they were that popular with Americans.” the British stewardess smiled and Laura grinned.

“But they are great.” she said, shifting on her bed.

“Do you really think so?”

The bathroom door opened again and Colette stepped out, wearing her PJs.

“I love them!” Laura nodded. “So does Colette.”

Kate had been on her way to the bathroom and flinched at her sister’s mishap before closing the door behind her, trying to hurry up.

“ _Quoi_?” Colette looked up from putting her uniform away.

“The Beatles.” Laura reminded her, her grin slowly fading when she noticed the tension in the other woman. “We were just talking about them and I told Bridget that you like them.” she added, her voice growing softer with every word.

“Oh, so you do like them, after all.” Bridget turned to Colette. The French woman gave her a look before shrugging. She folded back the covers on her bed.

“I do. You have proven to have good taste in men, after all.” she quipped, making Laura gape at her as Bridget clenched her jaw.

“Who’s next?” Kate exclaimed as she left the bathroom, a little out of breath and her hair undone. She’d probably pay the price for that the next day, but something about the way that Laura was gaping at Colette and Bridget’s tense face when she sped past her told her she had been wise to forgo it.

“Why did you say that?” Laura hissed as Bridget disappeared into the bathroom. Colette gave  a nonchalant shrug, burying her nose in one of her books.

“Colette, please. I know this is hard, but it’s not easy for her, either.” Kate muttered, sitting down on her friend’s bed. Colette sighed, looking up from her book and rolling her eyes.

“Fine.” she muttered, making Kate give her a big smile. Shortly after, Bridget was back in the room and Kate could have sworn that she felt the temperature continuing to drop. The way the beds were arranged and the way they had split them up unfortunately meant that the two Europeans saw each other all the time.

“So, Laura, what is your favorite city so far?” Bridget asked in an attempt to diffuse the tension a little.

“I don’t know.” the younger Cameron muttered, looking up at the ceiling. “They’re all just wonderful, in different ways. I mean, Rome has great sights. And London is so lively. And Paris smells amazing.”

“Paris smells amazing?” Bridget frowned lightly, glancing at Colette briefly.

“Laura is a little impressionable.” Kate came to the rescue. “Colette made a remark that it smells like home to her, and now Laura is obsessed with that theory.” she chuckled, confused when her sister frowned.

“You didn’t say it smelled like home.” Laura frowned at Colette, who raised her eyebrows in question. “I heard you talking to Maggie on the flight back; you said that it smelled like whiskey and cigarettes to you.”

The instant the words left Laura’s mouth, Kate saw Colette pale slightly before a soft blush colored her cheeks.

“Ah, I like the smell of whiskey and cigarettes.” she muttered, avoiding the eyes of the American.

“Really?” Bridget’s voice was cutting. “I would have thought that it would take you longer to learn to appreciate it.”

Kate closed her eyes, waiting for the retaliation she was sure would come.

“It did.” Colette muttered, her voice barely audible. “It took a few months to, grow on me.” the French woman added and Kate could see a soft smile tugging at her lips. Suddenly, it made sense to her, why Colette had seemed a lot more upbeat than usual lately. Or rather, why it had stopped feeling like she was putting on her Pan Am mask most of the time, the redhead amended her thoughts. Colette was an upbeat and positive person, but she had found that sometimes, she could be incredibly sad, but the last time that had happened… Kate frowned in surprise when she realized that she had no idea when the last time she had seen Colette sad had been, except for when Bridget had suddenly turned up again.

“What’s your favorite city, Bridget?” Laura asked, making Kate groan inwardly when both Colette and Bridget answered “London” simultaneously.

“Do we know the ones of the pilots?” the younger Cameron continued on, as if unaware of what had just happened. Kate figured that maybe, her sister’s strategy to just ignore the dissonance would be a good idea as she went back to her own bed, slipping under the covers.

“Dean’s is London, too.” Bridget informed Laura.

“Actually,” Colette piped up, making the British woman glare at her, “it’s not.”

“What’s it then? Paris?”

Colette looked at her former friend sadly before a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she met Kate’s eyes. “Miami.” she muttered, and Kate smiled back at her, inclining her head slightly to let her know that she had caught the meaning.

“Miami?” Laura repeated in surprise. “I didn’t see him around much in Miami.”

“I don’t blame him for laying low after Haiti.” Kate interjected, giving her sister a warning look.

“What happened in Haiti?” Bridget asked. Colette suddenly turned around so her back was to the other women and she switched off her light, wishing them a good night with an exaggerated yawn.

“We should probably go to sleep.” Kate agreed quickly, lying down and killing her own light, and praying that Laura would not launch into a detailed recount of what had happened.

“Night, guys.” the youngest of the four women muttered, turning off her own light, Bridget following shortly after, though Kate was pretty sure that at least three of the four occupants of the room wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

_fin._


End file.
